mmaboutsfandomcom-20200214-history
Bryan Caraway vs. Mitch Gagnon
The fight was the UFC debut of Mitch Gagnon. The Fight The first round began. They exchanged early, Gagnon checked an inside kick. Caraway landed a right hand and a left hook. Four thirty-five as Gagnon landed a body kick eating a left hook and a right hand. Caraway stuffed a single, Gagnon had the back. Nice. Four fifteen. Caraway rolled, ate a left, to guard. Nice. Four minutes. Caraway landed two left elbows. Gagnon landed a big left and a right and a big left. Wow. Gagnon can-openered and landed a left. Gagnon defended a tight armbar. Hmm. Three thirty-five. Gagnon defended well. Gagnon used the cage stepping over. Three fifteen as he escaped. Gagnon landed two big lefts and two more. Wow. Another and another, the Canadian hometown crowd roared, four huge lefts, two more, another and two more and a big right! Wow damn. A huge left elbow. Gagnon turtled him up. They stood to the clinch. Two thirty-five as Gagnon kneed the body. Caraway stuffed a trip. Two fifteen. Gagnon stuffed a trip himself, he had a suplex takedown from the back. Caraway stood to the standing back with two minutes, three right elbows backwards. Gagnon slammed him, had the back, Caraway stood to the clinch. Great fight so far. One thirty-five left now. Caraway stuffed a throw. They traded knees, Gagnon kneed the face. One fifteen with another up high. Caraway landed a left hook, ate another knee, landed two left hooks, got a double with one minute nicely to half-guard. Thirty-five. Caraway was passing. Fifteen. Caraway mounted nicely. He landed a left forearm. Two left elbows and a blocked right one. The first round ended, 10-9 Gagnon, great round. Girlfriend Miesha Tate is in Caraway's corner. "You can feel him fading," his corner said. The second round began and they touched gloves. Gagnon landed a leg kick. They exchanged. Caraway landed a left hook and a hard left jab and another. Four thirty-five as Gagnon missed a spinning back fist. Gagnon stuffed a double. He seemed tired though. He seemed stiff and tired. Gagnon landed a left hook. Four fifteen. Caraway got a trip but they broke. Gagnon landed a right uppercut, they clinched. Four minutes with two big left elbows, big knee up high, a right uppercut, a knee there. Caraway worked a double. He switched a single. Gagnon stuffed it. Gagnon kneed the face, three big lefts and a right, Caraway landed a right, ate a left and a big knee. Caraway got a double, defending a guillotine. Wow. Wow. Caraway escaped. He had half-guard, he had the back! Three fifteen. Caraway landed a right in under there. Three rights. Gagnon's left ear was bleeding. A chunk was missing Rogan thought. Caraway landed three rights. Three or four or five or six rights under, another. Two thirty as the crowd got a bit restless. Caraway has had one hook. Two rights under. Two fifteen left there. The crowd booed. Two minutes. Caraway landed a right. Caraway worked for a body triangle. He had both hooks. Four hard rights under, four more, he had mount, two lefts, right, two big lefts there. A right and a left. Two more. A right hammerfist. Caraway worked a mounted triangle, kept the back there. Wow. Both hooks in there. One minute. Caraway worked the choke. He might have it. Wow yep nope Gagnon escaped. Wow. Thirty-five. Gagnon turned out! He had the back of Caraway! The crowd roared. Gagnon turtled him up there working a front choke. "Knee!" They broke. Fifteen. Gagnon was exhausted. They clinched. Caraway landed a left hook and ate a big high knee. Gagnon sprawled stuffing a single. Wow the second round ended, Caraway rubbed Gagnon's head and walked off. Great round, 10-8 Caraway. "You just gotta get on top and win this round," one cornerman told Caraway. "Be a champ and finish him," another one said. The third round began. Caraway landed a left hook. Gagnon landed a counter left and ate a jab. Four thirty-five. Caraway worked a double there. He switched a single. Back to a double and he got it. He had the back. Four fifteen. Caraway had one hook and had the other, body triangle in. Four minutes. Gagnon has a little cut over his right eye there. That body triangle's hurting. Caraway worked rights to the body and face. Gagnon fought it with three thirty-five. Caraway had the choke in. Wow. Gagnon fought it hard and he tapped with three twenty-one, great fight.